Cabin Pressure
by ziva2012
Summary: Sam is being sent to Atlantis, and Jack makes a decision that will change his life. Many of us would say it's about damn time! Please note: If you're not a Jack & Sam shipper, then do not read this story. Someone said I should put this warning at the beginning of my stories. I had to laugh. They obviously don't know me very well, do they? To the rest of you, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Cabin Pressure" by Ziva

He felt downright awkward. The silence between them was so thick, he could have cut it with a knife. Damn, he hated clichés! He had known the woman for nine years, so why was he finding it hard to be alone with her now? Maybe the nine years of trying to live by those frat regs was so impressed in his mind and body, that he would never be able to relax entirely around her! 'Now that's a scary idea', Jack quietly admitted, as he glanced over at her.

What if he couldn't just turn off those warning bells, the ones that kept ringing every time he got near her, every time he smelled her scent, and every time he saw those big, blue eyes that could look straight into his soul?

'Maybe this isn't going to work', he worried. 'Sure it will. It has to...or I may as well lay down and die!'

Sam Carter had her own case of the jitters. So she just stayed quiet, trying to enjoy the fresh air and sunshine, while butterflies did a ballet in her stomach. She was reminded of how she felt when she had given her doctoral dissertation. Only this, she decided, was far worse!

It was actually kind of funny how she could feel so at ease with him when they were working together. But put her alone with him, with no uniforms and no regs, and bam!…she was a basket case! And now here they were, just the two of them, sitting by the lake at his cabin...with only the sound of the frogs to fill the void between them.

They hadn't been alone at first; Daniel and Teal'c had left for Colorado a few hours earlier, having spent the last five days with them. They had all needed a break and had accepted Jack's invitation to Minnesota with great enthusiasm. And Jack couldn't have been happier. He had finally gotten his team...or what used to be his team...to the place he had been raving about for years.

Well, actually Teal'c had been there once, several years before. But this was the first time they had all consented to go, and Jack had been elated. So, after spending five gloriously restful days fishing, talking and just kicking back, Daniel and Teal'c had declared their vacation over. Daniel needed to get back to his research on P2X-365, and Teal'c wanted to visit Ry'ac and his new bride.

So now there was just the two of them...for another four days...at his cabin by the lake...alone...except for the croaking frogs and those nervous butterflies that were flitting around inside Sam's tummy.

It was getting near dinner time, so Jack decided to go inside and see about the steaks he was marinating in the fridge. 'I can't think of anything to say anyway, so I might as well cook', he thought, mentally kicking himself for the thousandth time. He hoped that a nice dinner might help them both relax, and the wine might loosen his tongue a little, because he really wanted to tell her how he felt before he left for his new position in DC next week. And she was transferring to Area 51 soon. This might be his last chance to tell her how he felt about her. If he didn't, while he was gone she might find some other guy...someone younger and smarter than him.

Sam felt rather than saw him get up out of his chair. She quickly sat up, wondering what he intended to do. She shaded her eyes from the setting sun, looking up at him.

"Going in to start dinner," he said in way of an explanation.

"I better go in too. Do I have time for a shower before dinner?" she asked, quickly picking up her towel and other things. She had swum in the lake, and now she felt kind of itchy. 'Could be too much sun', she thought as she pressed a finger to her pink tummy, just below her belly button.

Jack saw Sam stand up, noticed her touch her belly, and his Johnson twitched to life. What a great body she had, with those long legs, round little bottom, ample tits and that alabaster skin! He wanted to reach out and put his arms around her, hold her tight against him, yank down her bikini bottom and shove his cock into her from behind. She'd cry out at first, but then she'd purr like a kitten while he fucked her slow and steady.

'Get your mind out of the gutter, old man,' he chastised himself harshly. Sam would most likely haul off and hit him if he ever tried anything sexual with her. She was much too good for him, and they both knew it.

"Jack, do I have time for a shower?" Sam asked again. If was obvious that he had something on his mind, but she had no idea what it was.

Hearing her voice, Jack quickly snapped out of the libidinous mood he was in. "Yah sure, you betcha! I'm gonna grill some steaks. I can give you whatever time you need. In fact, if you'd rather take a bath, there's bubble bath in the bathroom cabinet," he added as an afterthought.

He hadn't suggested she take a bath while the guys were here, but now that they were alone his libido was busily considering all the possibilities. He could bring her a glass of wine while she was in the tub, her pink nipples peaking through the bubbles. 'Oh, man, are you stupid! Now she's gonna think you had this all planned!'

"Bubble bath? I didn't know you were the type," she joked, laughing, as she slipped into her cover-up.

"Very funny, Carter. It's Cassie's."

"Ahhh. While I'd very much like to take a leisurely bath, I think that would take too long, Sir. I'm hungry, and a steak sounds great," she added, cringing as she realized she'd called him 'Sir.' He had told her the very first day of their vacation to call him 'Jack', but old habits were hard to break.

"Carter, what did I tell you?" he asked gruffly.

"Sorry, Jack. It might be easier for me to remember to call you Jack, if you'd call me Sam," she suggested with a smile.

"I like calling you 'Carter'. I'm the only one who does that, you know?"

"So, I should consider it your special name for me?" she asked, coyly bumping her hip into his as they walked toward the cabin door. She was wearing sandals with three-inch heels, making her almost as tall as him. They also made her legs look even longer, a fact she was very aware of. She might be a geeky scientist, but she was also a female through and through.

"Yah. Your special name...that only I call you," he agreed, nodding.

He stopped and grabbed the door handle, jerking it open and holding it for her to pass. But he deliberately held his ground, not allowing her much room to squeeze through. Her breasts brushed against his chest as she scooted sideways, and she stopped half way through to look him in the eye. A pink flush crept from her cheeks, down her long neck and across her upper chest.

"You're blushing," Jack told her with a smirk, as he looked down her neck to her cleavage. The cover-up hung open, and the bikini top left little to the imagination. He could even see her pert nipples, which were obviously swollen, pressing into the thin, baby-blue fabric.

"And you're…staring, Jack," she replied slowly, and then she looked down at the bulge that was now pressing into her stomach. Sam was stunned! It seemed ludicrous for her CO to be in such a state of arousal in her presence. So, in order to punish him, Sam slid further into the room, deliberately rubbing herself across his hard-on. And then, the guilty pleasure of what she'd done making her smile, she strutted away from him, her hips swaying to and fro. They weren't CO and subordinate any longer, and that realization made her smile widen.

Jack gripped his head in both hands. God, that woman turned him on! He wanted to run after her and tackle her to the floor, spread her legs and fuck her right there, but of course he didn't. He wasn't sure just how she'd react if he tried to use force on her. She'd probably kick his balls from here to China. He knew she could do it, if she wanted to. So he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding, and went about fixing their dinner...all the while willing his eager body to calm the hell down!

Every now and then he thought he could hear her in the bathroom. At one point he was sure she was singing. And since he'd never heard Carter sing before, he sneaked into the hallway and inched toward the bathroom door. Holding his breath, he pressed his ear to the wood.

_ "I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad._

_ Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it?_

_ Oh, no they can't."_

Jack crept back into the kitchen, a big smile on his face. He recognized the song from that Maroon Five CD she had been playing just yesterday. 'Sam has really has a nice voice', he thought, somewhat surprised. She had often claimed she couldn't sing a note, but that was obviously not true.

Now he wondered if she was thinking about him as she sang. Hell, he could dream, couldn't he? And after all, she had broken up with Pete, so she probably wasn't thinking about the cop guy.

As Jack turned the steaks over, he thought about the events leading up to her breakup with Pete. Even before Sam had gotten engaged, she had asked him what she should do about the ring. It was as though she wanted him to tell her not to accept Pete's proposal; he could see that now. But what had he done? He had acted like an idiot! Instead of telling her to wait for him, he had totally mucked it up, leaving the decision up to her. Well, no more denying what he felt for her! From now on he was going to take what he wanted, and what he wanted was HER!

A few minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom, wearing a pink bathrobe. Her skin was glowing, and she smelled really nice. Because her scent was filling his head with thoughts better left to later, he could barely think to put the meal on the table. But somehow he managed to serve the meal, even lighting the candle in the center of the table.

"Miss, if you'll be seated, dinner is ready," he told her, pulling out her chair with an air of formality. He had the dish towel folded over his arm. Sam looked at it and grinned.

She sat down, pulling her robe closed across her lap, but not before Jack caught a glimpse of her long thighs, extending from gray flannel sleep shorts down to her feet, which were encased in thick white socks. She looked like a lass of sixteen not a woman of forty.

Jack sat down and poured red wine into their glasses, knowing how she preferred it to beer. He looked at her, figuring she'd have something to say about his choice of drink. She didn't disappoint.

"Ahhh, red wine. And it's Merlot, my favorite! Jack, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to soften me up for some reason." She batted her lashes at him, looking over her wine glass as she took the first sip.

Carter was batting her eyelashes? No way! That was so unlike her that Jack didn't know how to react. Maybe there was a whole side of her he'd never seen before? As he began to eat, he wondered what she'd be like in bed. Did she like to be in charge? Did she come easily and often? Was she a screamer? Was she into kinky sex? If things went the way his libido intended, he would know all the answers by morning.

Jack had finally decided to let his body have what it wanted…if she was willing, that is. If she wasn't, well at least he would have tried.

Together they cleaned up the kitchen...Sam washing and Jack drying. After the job was done, they moved into the living room, where Jack threw some more logs on the fire. Sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, their backs resting against the sofa, they talked about missions and assignments they'd had before they met. He reminded her that if she told anyone about most of his black op ones, he'd have to shoot her. She laughed as he refilled her glass with red wine.

Soon they were working on their second bottle, and even Jack was feeling a little sleepy. In the middle of one of his favorite stories, he felt Sam's head come to rest on his shoulder. Normally this wouldn't have been such a bad thing; he loved having her lean on him. But it was very bad this time because soon after that she began to snore.

He guessed there was something to be said for being comfortable in each other's company at last, but going to sleep had not been on his agenda! So, praying his bad knee would not give out, he picked her up and carried her to her bed in the guest room. He had hoped she would spend tonight in his bed, but he didn't dare put her there without her knowledge. After turning out all the lights and locking the doors, he went to bed...in his big bed...without Sam.

Jack woke to the smell of something really good. Eggs and bacon and something else, as yet to be discovered. The sun was just peeking between the big trees and into his room, so it must be early, he judged. And now he really had to pee. Hoping Sam wouldn't see him with his morning woody he crept quietly across the hall to the bathroom. He was just about done when he heard her voice outside the door.

"Jack, breakfast is almost ready. I hope you're hungry?"

He finished washing his hands, dried them and opened the door to find Sam standing in the hallway. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing her cute little tank top and shorts from last night. He felt his woody returning. Damn!

"Yeah, let me just..." he began and stopped, dashing past her and into his room. He pulled on a long-sleeved Air Force T-shirt, tugging it down to cover the prominent tenting of his pajama bottoms. As he returned to the kitchen, he found Sam taking the scones from the oven. 'So that's the other wonderful smell! Wait … Sam can cook?'

"Samantha, I didn't know you could cook," he purred, watching as she put the hot, buttery treats into a basket.

"Of course I can cook. I just never seem to have the time," she explained, pouring coffee into two mugs. She placed one in front of him and settled into her chair, sipping from hers.

"Wow, this is great," Jack enthused, taking a bite of the scrambled eggs. He ate quickly, savoring each flavorful bite. The scones practically melted in his mouth. My God, was there nothing this woman couldn't do?

When he was finished he leaned back and patted his stomach, trying to silence a burp that threatened to ruin the mood. Sam got up and started cleaning the kitchen, but Jack would have none of that. He insisted that since she had cooked, he would clean up.

"I helped you with KP last night and now you can help me. How's that?"

He agreed and soon the room was clean and in order again. When they were done, he cleaned out the fireplace and laid a fire for later. Even though it looked like the day would be warm and sunny, Jack knew that come nightfall the temperature would drop down to just above freezing. He heard her come out of her room, and looked back over his shoulder to see her heading for the back door carrying a book. She was dressed in jeans and a light blue sweater.

"What'cha gonna do?"

"I'm going to sit on the dock and read. Are you going to fish?"

"Actually, I thought I might talk a walk along the river. Wanna come," he asked hopefully.

"Okay. Just let me put on my boots."

She put the book on the kitchen counter and headed back into the guest room. Jack went into his room and got dressed, remembering to brush his teeth and comb his hair before joining her on the back porch. He also grabbed a big bottle of water, which he put in a sling around his neck. Shoving some matches into his pocket, along with his pocket knife, Jack closed the door.

Jack set a brisk pace, following the little trail that led away from the lake. He hadn't been up this way in over a year, and he had missed the serenity that the wilderness afforded him. The military had been his life for over thirty years, and he had needed this place to take him away from all of the killing and horror of his job. So whenever he could, he would come up here to rest his soul. He particularly liked the area where the stream originated, up on top of a hill about five miles from his cabin. He didn't think they'd make it all the way there today, but at least Sam would get a taste of the peacefulness of the Minnesota wilderness.

After about a hour of walking on mostly flat terrain, the trail began to wind its way uphill, switching back and forth around large boulders and fallen trees. The storms of last winter had taken their toll on many large trees, the snow too heavy for their branches to hold. The trees had been broken and lay across the trail, slowing their progress. Jack removed some of the smaller trees and limbs, clearing the pathway for his future use. He hadn't told Sam that all of this land belonged to him. He didn't see the need, and he didn't want to sound as though he were bragging. She must have read his mind.

"So is this land private," she asked, stepping onto a particularly large tree that was stretched across the trail.

"Yes, actually it's my land," he told her, holding out his hand to help her down. She jumped down and stumbled into him. His arm went around her waist and held her there.

"Yours! You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. It's all mine," he said, letting her go and turning to continue on.

"How much land do you own?" She was surprised he had never said anything about owning much land.

"How much? Let's see, I think it's about 500 acres, give or take." She stopped dead in her tracks, not believing what she was hearing.

"Five hundred acres! Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. Why?" He turned, realizing that she had stopped walking.

"You just never said anything about owning so much land. I mean you're always talking about your cabin, but I had no idea... Wow! It's like your own little world up here. You really do like to get away from it all, don't you?" She began to walk again then, and he did too.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I bought the land mostly for Charlie, though. As an investment. I thought it would someday pay for his college education. Now I just come up here and enjoy the space...the quiet." They walked on, each deep in thought, until they came to a windfall where too much wood blocked the path.

"Damn! Well, that's as far as we go today. I'll have to come back with a saw and clear this stuff," he told her, sitting down on one of the fallen trees. He took the cap off the water bottle and offered her a drink, which she accepted. Then he tipped the bottle up and drank several ounces.

"We better head back." Sam was standing in front of him, his knees on either side of her thighs. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him, brushing his lips with hers, softly. She broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes, seeing the passion in their black depths.

She leaned in again. This time the kiss was more passionate, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. He let her in, sucking on it. She was so sweet, that he wanted to devour her right there. But this was no place to continue this encounter, so he pulled back, suggesting they return to the cabin.

The return trip took a lot less time, perhaps because they both anticipated what would happen when they got back. Perhaps because that's just the way it is when your return trip takes the same path.

Their nervousness returned as soon as they entered the little house. She headed for her room, and he went to get his fishing gear, both wondering what on earth was wrong with them. Would they always panic in the face of their feelings for one another?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two hours had passed, and they had said very little since returning from their walk. Even lunch had been eaten without more than a few words passing between them. Jack kept trying to figure out what she expected from him, and Sam kept wondering if she had been too forward when she initiated the kiss.

Jack was sitting in a folding chair at the end of the dock, fishing pole extended out over

the still water. He wore no shirt, his brown chest the picture of a man half his age. He looked over at Sam as she lay on the little wooden dock. She was so beautiful, and he'd wager she had no idea the effect she had on him or on most men.

She was beautiful and smart and the most precious thing on this planet or any other

to him, and he wondered if she had any idea. He suspected she had some idea, even

though he had never told her. All he had ever said was that he cared "more than he was

supposed to."

That simple declaration was all they had between them for eight years, and then she

had found Pete...the cop guy who was no longer a part of her life...Pete who had been

her way of 'getting a life' was gone now. And Jack hoped he had something to do with it.

Sam was almost asleep, the warmth of the sun lulling her into a peaceful state of surrender. She rarely got a chance to relax and enjoy being outside these days, so that was what she was doing now. Her long legs were stretched out behind her, and she smiled at nothing and no one...just happy to be in this place.

If he turned his head just a fraction to the right he could see her body glistening in the mid-afternoon sun. He could smell the tanning lotion she had applied earlier, its scent reminding him of something. Was it the community pool where he spent many a summer day in his youth? He wasn't sure, but it definitely smelled familiar and made him think of simpler times.

"You sure you're not getting too much sun there" he asked, just to make conversation. At first he thought she was asleep and had not heard him.

"Mmmmm. Probably, but it's so damned nice that I don't want to budge. Would you put some more lotion on my back, please" she asked, turning her head to look over her left shoulder at him.

"Sure," he said, picking up the small bottle from where it lay next to his chair. Jack got up from the chair and kneeled down next to her waist, squirting some lotion onto her smooth skin. She had unhooked her bathing suit top a while earlier, so nothing was in the way of his hands as he gently applied the lotion to her back.

Using a circular motion he rubbed her entire back, from her shoulders down to the top of her bikini bottom. Then he squirted lotion onto his palms and ran them down her long legs, smoothing the calves and thighs between his callused hands. She moaned and stretched her legs, relaxing even more.

Jack kneeled, his thighs straddling her right leg as he rubbed more lotion on her lower back, his fingers inching every so slightly under the elastic of her suit. Suddenly one of Sam's hands was on one of his, pushing his hand down beneath the suit. He took it as in invitation to go exploring and he did.

Despite his rapidly beating heart and the lump that was forming in his throat, he leaned over her, one hand flat on the dock to hold him above her. The other hand slid down, moistened by the lotion, inside her bathing suit. He pushed his hand down till he could cup her left buttock in his palm, squeezing it firmly.

"You've got a nice ass, Carter," he said without thinking.

Then he verbally hit himself for sounding so crude, but she didn't seem to notice. She just let out a breathy sigh. Then she pulled her arms up next to her chest and resting on her forearms, lifted her hips.

"Take it off," she said softly.

Jack hitched his index fingers in the elastic of her suit bottom and tugged, backing up to pull it down the length of her legs. He tossed it aside, not noticing it came close to going into the lake. He felt like he was living a dream, a dream which he had had many times. His hand faltered as it came to rest on her naked bum. Yep, that was Carter's skin under his hand, and this was so definitely not a dream!

It took him just a few seconds to come to grips with what he was about to do. Jack was always a man of action, and this time would be no different. Quickly shrugging out of his bathing suit, he leaned over her body, the evidence of his desire resting heavily between her creamy mounds.

He kept most of his weight off of her by resting on his forearms as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, taking in the scent that was only Carter. His Carter, his Sam! God, but she smelled sweet! He nibbled on her earlobe and kissed the spot right beneath her ear, making her wriggle under him.

"Jack! That tickles and..."

"And what else?"

"And it turns me on," she confided, stretching her neck for another kiss.

Jack continued to kiss her, beginning at her shoulders and traveling all the way down to her thighs. He pulled her right thigh up and out, thus lifting her butt and exposing her glistening vulva. Using his long fingers he reached in to explore her sex...finding her swollen and wet for him.

Sam moaned with each touch, writhing and circling her hips. Coating his two middle fingers with her fluids, Jack pressed them into her and then back up to her clitoris, causing her to jump. He whispered soothing words to get her to relax into the sweet torture he was creating with his touch.

He repeated his motions with his fingers for a few minutes, dipping in and swirling upward until she climaxed, crying out his name. He had always wondered what word she would call out if they were to make love. And now he knew; she had called "Jack!"

He rubbed her back as she calmed down, while whispering sweet endearments in her ear.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that, Carter? Do you know how many nights, hell mornings even, I've gotten hard just thinking about your ass, your tits, your hair, your smile? You are gorgeous! Turn over and let me see your tits, honey. I want to suck them," he told her, and she turned her body into his embrace.

Now her breasts were brushing up against the coarse hairs on his chest, the scratchiness sending a thrill down her spine. He bent down and cupped a breast, sucking her nipple into his eager mouth. Sam groaned as he pinched it between his teeth, sending tendrils of pain and pleasure right to her clit.

Sam ran her fingers through the mat of silvered chest hair, seeking out his small, brown nubs and pinching them, much to Jack's enjoyment. His dick, which was now trapped between their bellies, jumped in anticipation. Although she had felt him, Sam hadn't yet seen him, and she was very curious. So she reached down and grabbed his erection, wrapping her hand around his throbbing manhood. Then she looked down between their bodies at what he had to offer.

"Mmmmm. So that's what you've been hiding all these years. Wow!"

"Wow?" He chuckled.

"Ya, you're big!" Her big, blue eyes seemed even bigger.

"You worried?" He smirked and then buried his smile in her shoulder.

"Not at all," she assured him, giggling as she gave his erection a tug. "Come on, big boy!"

"We aim to please, Miss," he answered saucily as he pushed her onto her back.

He lifted her legs onto his shoulders, while kneeling between her thighs. Then he positioned his erection at her opening and grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him as he thrust forward. He impaled her fully on the first thrust, their voices crying out in unison at the exquisite feel of their coupling.

With one hand on the dock and the other under her lower back, he plunged into her repeatedly, rocking forward and back. Sam grabbed his forearms and hung on for dear life. Sam wasn't surprised to find that Jack was just as fierce when he made love as he was in battle. And she would have the bruises to prove it!

Jack grunted on each forward thrust, the veins in his neck swelling as though to burst. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he worked toward release. He knew he could make her come one more time, if he could just get the angle right. He pulled one of her legs down and wrapped it around his waist, and the new position bringing even more pressure on her already aroused clitoris. Sam came hard, screaming his name yet again, and Jack followed her into blissful surrender a few seconds later.

So this was what it was like to make love to Samantha Carter, he thought, falling onto his side and pulling her back against him. Euphoric could not begin to describe how he felt as he lay there holding her for a long while.

"My God, Sam, that was...incredible...the best!"

"Yes, it was. I had a feeling we'd be good together," she told him, placing her arm over his. "I just want to stay here, like this, forever." She breathed a sigh of relief...then tension they'd been feeling was over.

"I think we might get cold," he joked. "And this dock is very hard on my poor old bones."

"Not half as hard as what I feel poking me in the back. Is that what I think it is," she asked, surprised to feel him aroused again so soon.

"That's what you do to me, Carter," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Let's take this inside. I happen to know there's a nice big bed in there."

They got up quickly, wrapping her beach towel around her body. He grabbed their bathing suits and walked with her to the cabin, obviously unashamed of his nakedness. She couldn't help but look down at his semi-erect penis, as it bounced provocatively against his thigh.

They made their way quickly into the cabin. Jack locked the doors, while she went to the bathroom. He had a feeling it would be dark by the time they emerged from his bedroom.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam strolled into the cabin, turning on lights as she went. She figured she could use a shower, and then she got an idea.

"Jack come shower with me," she suggested, opening the bathroom door a crack so he could hear her.

Jack came in and turned on the shower. When the water was hot enough, they stepped into the shower stall and proceeded to wash. Sam stood with her back to him, while he soaped her up, rubbing the lather over her back, buttocks and then down her long legs. She turned to face him, letting the hot water rinse the soap from her body. Next Jack took his time washing her breasts, smoothing the lather over her firm nipples and giving each a little squeeze, much to her delight.

By now Sam was totally turned on again, her eyes closed, her mind and body enjoying the expert attention that Jack was giving her. Her moans and sighs filled the small room as his big hands caressed her body. Next he coaxed her legs apart so he could wash her genitals, scrubbing them gently with his hands. Her arms came around his neck, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss as his fingers entered her hot channel.

He spread his fingers and sunk them into her over and over again. And she came, just like that, without any warning. And the orgasm wouldn't quit. He just kept moving his fingers inside her, and her orgasm just kept coming and coming, until she was totally drained. If Jack had not held onto her, she would have fallen to the floor of the shower.

"Honey, you okay," he asked, truly worried about her. She had suddenly gone limp against him, his fingers inside her body and his hand on her hip the only things holding her vertical.

"Yeah. I think I passed out for a second," she said breathlessly. He slowly removed his fingers from her, gently patting her labia. "Jack, what you did...I've never had a vaginal climax before! It was wonderful! YOU are wonderful!"

"I aim to please," he said, smirking and feeling very pleased with himself. "Come on," he said, turning off the water. "Let's get you dried off."

He stepped out of the stall and grabbed a large, fluffy towel, holding his hand out to her. He made quick work of drying her body, giving her a swat on the butt to move her toward the bedroom. Then he dried himself quickly and followed her.

She had crawled under the covers, just her head and shoulders peaking above them. Her blonde hair was spread out on his pillow, and he thought how perfect she looked there, and how perfect they were together.

He crawled in beside her, resting his head on his hand, his upper body leaning over her to get a view of the treasure that lay in his bed. He couldn't help think how for most of the last nine years he had dreamed of this day, but doubting that it would really happen. And now here they were!

"I still can't believe we're here like this," he told her, tracing circles with his index finger on her bare shoulder.

"I know; I feel the same way," she agreed. She brought her hand up to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, feeling its softness. She had wondered for so many years how his hair would feel, should she ever get the chance to do this. And now, here she was, doing that and much, much more. She could barely believe it!

Jack's hand had begun to inch down over her breasts, his fingers tracing around her areola. Her nipples were already taught, the tiny nubs calling out to his hungry mouth. He cupped her left breast, sucking as much as he could into his mouth, eliciting a loud moan from Sam, who pressed his head even closer to her chest.

He couldn't get enough of her perky tits, and she couldn't get enough of herself into his mouth. She felt like she wanted him to eat her...all of her. She pressed his head down hard, and he returned her passion by biting down fairly hard on her breast. Sam cried out, writhing under his body, which by now was between her thighs.

He let go of her breast, looking down between their bodies to watch as he positioned himself at her entrance. With just the tip of his penis pressed into her heat, he looked into her eyes, asking her for permission. She lifted her hips, latching one hand around his left buttock and the other around his upper back. She pulled him into her, as he thrust forward...to her very center.

Jack quickly began a steady pace of thrusting in and pulling out, as her vaginal walls squeezed and caressed him. Their combined voices grunting with each thrust was the only sound that could be heard here deep in the forest. After a while he found he was unable to come, which happened sometimes when he tried a second or third time in one night.

"Need more friction," he told her, pulling out. "Turn over, baby," he instructed her, helping her change positions. "Get up on your knees and put your head down."

He rammed his cock back into her, reasserting his dominating pace. She rocked forward and back with each thrust, her face pressed into the mattress. Jack had one hand on the back of her neck as he leaned over her. Soon his movements became erratic, and finally he let out an almost primitive cry, as his cum spurted freely into her womb. Then he slowly pulled out of her and fell onto his side, pulling her limp body up against his chest.

They slept for a couple of hours. Jack woke to find the room in total darkness, the sound of a thunderstorm brewing outside. He could tell that Sam was still asleep, so he carefully got up, and pulled on some sweat pants and a T-shirt. Quietly he went into the kitchen, where he looked out the window at the threatening clouds. It was only five o'clock, but it looked much later. Seemed like they were going to get a hell of a storm in a little while, so he had better use the electric stove now, or they could forget about dinner.

After putting a loaf of French bread in the oven to warm, and putting a pot of his homemade chicken soup on the stove, he made a fire in the fireplace. He went out to the woodpile and brought in a lot more wood, wanting to be prepared in case it turned really cold.

He hadn't heard a weather report in days, and he chastised himself for not paying attention. He knew storms here could be bad, even deadly, specially when people weren't prepared. While he was outside he made sure the woodpile was completely covered with a tarp, tying it down and staking it to the ground. The cabin had no other source of heat, so they would need dry wood if they were to stay warm. The sky really did look menacing, and he hoped they were not in for it.

Sam smelled something wonderful as her eyes blinked open. The room was dimly lit, a glow coming in through the open doorway. She figured Jack was cooking again, which was fine with her. All of a sudden she was ravenously hungry!

She bounded out of bed, pulling on her pajamas and her terry robe, tying it snugly around at her waist. Then she pulled on her slippers and went to the bathroom. She could hear Jack humming as he moved about the small kitchen. She had always loved his deep voice, and it was specially nice to hear it under these circumstances.

Sex with Jack! She still couldn't believe they'd finally done it...more than once! Her toes curled as she stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. When Sam came into the kitchen, Jack was just putting the bowls of soup on the old wooden table.

"Wow, chicken soup! Did you make it?"

"Yep, made it while you and the boys were off hiking the other day. But I saved it for us," he said, winking at her.

"So you planned this all along?"

"More or less. Hoped anyway. I'm glad you stayed, Sam." He sat down and looked directly into her big, blue eyes. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then he blinked, picking up the bread basket and offering her a slice.

They ate the meal in silence enjoying the delicious flavor of the soup. They didn't have to say a word, he decided. At first he was worried that he wouldn't know what to say to her, but now, since they'd made love, he was relaxed with her in a way he never had been before. He reached out and brushed his fingers over her hand where it lay on the table. And the look she gave him said it all; it said she loved him.

"Sam, do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, I think I do. Do you know how much I love you, Jack," she asked.

Then she got up and stepped around to his side of the table, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her head down to his. She hugged him and kissed the top of his head, his soft hair brushing her lips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she sighed. He drew her down onto his lap, scooting his chair back a little to make room. Then they kissed...sweet and not demanding...just a soft caress of lips that made Sam's nipples taut and her clit ache with need for him.

"Your soup's getting cold," he said, running his hand over the swelling of her breasts.

"Let's get finished, so we can get back to bed," she suggested, moving to go back to her chair. He let her go, but not before giving her a smack on the butt.

"You like to spank me, don't you," she asked, curiously.

"I'd like to spank you. Haven't yet. You'll know when I have," Jack said, suggestively, giving her one of his patented smirks.

"I'd like to see you try, Mister," she wagered, raising an eyebrow at him.

They finished their meal rather quickly, putting the dishes in the sink. Those would just have to wait until tomorrow, he thought, pushing her ahead of him and into the bedroom. He quickly removed his clothing and helped her out of hers.

They both shivered as they climbed under the covers, spooning on their sides. Jack began to nuzzle the back of her neck, breathing in her scent. He wrapped both arms around her, cradling her body in his strong, lean arms. One hand cupped a breast, while the other brushed over her hip, stomach and thigh. Then his fingers traced her labia, eliciting a moan of excitement from her.

She stretched, arching her neck, her head thrown back toward his as his fingers sought and found her clitoris. Finding her already wet, he didn't take long before insinuating his thigh between hers and plunging his dick into her hot center. Sam wrapped her leg around his and held on, while Jack pivoted his hips, thrusting steadily into her. His talented fingers continued to rub her clit till she came, her walls contracting around his thick, long cock. He continued to thrust two or three more times, and then he climaxed too.

"I love you, Sam," he told her, his face buried in her neck.

"I love you, Jack, more than I ever thought possible," she replied, patting his hand where it lay against her stomach.

"So, do you think we can make this work? I mean, we'll be living apart most of the time. You won't go and find some other guy, will you," he asked, his insecurity rearing its ugly head.

"I don't want anyone else, silly. Besides, we'll both be busy. So when we can get together, it will be much more special than if we saw each other every day," she reasoned.

"I don't know. Those guys at Area 51 are gonna be all over you, Carter. You're really hot, you know."

"No, I don't know. And Jack, those guys are geeks. What would I want with one of them? They probably think a clitoris is some kind of new reactor," she said, chuckling.

She couldn't help but think of Rodney McKay, the scientist who had the hots for her. The irritating man was now in the Pegasus Galaxy in Atlantis. What would Jack say if he knew she was going there in a few months. She hadn't told him, because she was afraid they never would have taken the next step in their relationship if he had known. Well, now she could tell him, so she decided there was no time like the present.

"Jack, speaking of scientists, remember I told you they might need my expertise in Atlantis?" He didn't say anything, but she could feel him raise his head off the pillow.

"Well, I may be going there in a few months, or less," she added quickly.

"Really? Who said?" He really hated surprises.

"I got a call from Hammond. The Daedalus will be back in about two months, and then it has to be refitted for some new weaponry. As soon as that's finished, I'll be going back with her. Rodney McKay and I will be working on getting the Ancient weapons in Atlantis up to their full working capacity again." Jack still didn't say anything, so she continued. "I didn't say anything before, because I was afraid you'd use it as an excuse to put off...this...us."

"I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"Wouldn't! Okay, well, maybe I would have. So, if these weapons are Ancient technology, won't you need a weapons expert with the Ancient gene?"

"Major Shepherd is there," she reminded him. Jack knew John Shepherd. Liked him even, but he wasn't sure he trusted him with Sam. He wouldn't tell her that of course.

"Ah yes, Shepherd. How long will you be gone," he asked, his tone almost whining.

"I'm not sure. It depends on how long the work takes, I guess," she replied, looking back over her shoulder at him. Then she turned around, wanting to see how he was really taking the news. She could see it was not good.

"Jack, I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, kissing his lips softly.

"I don't want you to go," Jack said, looking into her eyes, and now he was whining.

"I know you don't, but I'll be back."

"But I don't want you to go. I'll miss you. And you might miss me...just a little," he said, in a small voice.

"I'll miss you a lot, Jack," she told him, kissing him again. "Because I won't be able to do this." **kiss** "Or this." **kiss** "Or this," she said, running his fingers up and down his growing erection.

A few days later their stay at the cabin came to an end because duty had called.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days flew by way too quickly to suit Jack. He was dreading the trip to D.C. even before they had become a couple. Now he hated the idea. And the thought of Sam going to Atlantis...to another galaxy for Christ's sake...was just too much!

While a tiny part of him knew she was probably needed there, the larger part wanted to prevent her from going. Maybe if he asked Hammond not to send her. No. If she ever found out, she'd probably kill him, or at least hurt him really bad. She could do it too. Then he had another thought and one that might just work. He'd get on it just as soon as he got to Washington D.C.

By Monday of the following week, Sam was back at work in her lab in Cheyenne Mountain. But instead of running experiments or writing reports on her computer, she was filling in her replacement staff on the location and status of her work there. She was leaving for Area 51 the next day, and she was excited but also a bit sad. This lab had been her home for over eight years, and leaving it was going to be hard. But she had promised Cassie she'd be there for her, and Sam always kept her promises.

The day was going by way too slowly to suit Jack. He had an appointment with Hammond later in the day, and he wished it was time to go see him right now! He was going to ask a favor of him...a big favor, but not to keep Sam on Earth. He was going to ask him to assume Jack's responsibilities, while he went to Atlantis with Sam.

Yep, it was probably the straw that would break the camel's back where his relationship with Hammond was concerned, but he just had to do it. Jack knew that Hammond was thoroughly enjoying his new role as commander of all things Stargate related. In fact he had told Jack he was glad to be giving up Home World Security in exchange for his new position. But Jack hoped their long friendship would be enough to convince Hammond to do this for him. He had to make him understand how important she was to him.

The Generals were relaxing with glasses of Irish whiskey. They were the only people left in this wing of the Pentagon at this late hour. They had chatted briefly about Daniel and Teal'c, relating what they each knew about their current activities, and then the subject of Sam and her reassignment came up. Hammond looked at Jack, wondering why the man was really here to see him. He had a suspicion it had something to do with Sam Carter.

"So Jack, although this visit is nice, something tells me you aren't just here to talk about old friends. Well, let me rephrase that...I think you are here to talk about one old friend in particular, but not Daniel or Teal'c. Am I right?"

"Uhhh...you would be right. George, you know I wouldn't ask you this, if I thought there was another way. Sam told me she's going to Atlantis in a few months, and I want to go with her. I've been racking my brain, trying to figure out how I can pull this off. Now I thought, if you were willing, you could fill in for me here." Hammond's face took on that look that it got when he was about to blow. "It would be just for a few months, or until Sam is finished with her assignment there," he hurriedly added.

"And how are you gonna justify going there yourself, General?" The man was sitting forward in his chair now, turning his glass in his hand. He didn't look too pleased, either, Jack noticed.

"They're working on Ancient technology, which can only be operated by someone with the Ancient gene," he began. "I know Major Shepherd is there, but he's only one guy. And he's needed to lead their defenses if any Wraith, or other threat, comes to visit. I mean, think about it. If there is a crisis, and Major Shepherd is needed to defend Atlantis, their work on the Ancient defense weapons will have to stop. I know that there are other people on Atlantis, the Doctor for one, who possess the gene, but I'm the only person who is also expert in the use of those weapons."

"Jack, you've really got balls, I gotta admit!" He offered Jack another shot, which he refused. Hammond poured himself another two fingers of the golden liquor, downing it in two swallows. "If I do this, you're really gonna owe me. Both you and Colonel Carter!"

"You know I repay my debts, Sir," he offered, reverting to the days when Hammond was his commander at the SGC. If he was reading the man right, his answer was affirmative!

"Okay, Jack. But there's something you don't know; the trip to Atlantis has been moved up. The Daedalus has already returned and is being refitted as we speak. She'll be heading back for Atlantis as soon as the new weapons are installed, hopefully in two to three weeks, not months. And there's more." Jack's mouth opened and formed an O, but no sound came out.

"On one of Shepherd's recon trips to the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy, the long range sensors on the jumper picked up signals from two Wraith hive ships. They seemed to be heading into the galaxy, and could be heading to Atlantis. Weir and Shepherd are afraid that the Wraith may be coming back to Atlantis to learn the location of Earth."

As you know, without the additional weaponry, the people of Atlantis don't stand a chance. And you know what would happen if the Wraith locate Earth. The hope is that once the weapons are up and working in Atlantis, Carter can bring the technology here and set up a similar defense system to protect Earth. So the work on the Ancient weapons must be completed as soon as possible."

"If anyone can save the planet, George, we both know Carter can. And I really want to help."

"But, there's more to it than that, Jack. I may be old, but I'm not that old. You two have finally gotten together, haven't you?" Jack's face lit up, a smile cracking his usually morose exterior.

"Yeah, we finally did, and I just can't stand the thought of being away from her for very long," he admitted, glad that the older man knew his true motives for wanting to go to Atlantis. He hadn't been lying when he said they'd need his help arming those weapons, but he had to admit that wasn't his first and primary reason for wanting to go.

"I respect your reasons for wanting to go, Jack. Both of them. Now let's see if I can get the President to see it our way," he added, picking up the red phone on his desk. "No time like the present, I've always thought," he said, pressing the number one.

When Jack called on Monday night, Sam was sitting at her dining room table, boxes stacked around her on the floor and on the table. Her household belongings were going into Jack's garage, and her house would be sold. Originally she had planned to keep the house, planning to return to Colorado one day. But now, with Jack's bigger house in the picture, she wouldn't be needing her little bungalow.

Sergeants Siler and Owens had offered to move the boxes to Jack's house over the next weekend. She had given keys to her house to Siler and to her real estate agent. So now all she had to do was finish packing the clothing she was taking to Area 51. Those she would take to Atlantis as well.

She'd have to sort through her household stuff and get rid of what she and Jack didn't need, but that would have to wait until she returned. The trip to Atlantis was drawing nearer each day, as technicians installed the new weapons on the Daedalus. She was going to Nellis, near Area 51, to supervise part of the installation, and she was due to arrive at the base at zero fifteen hundred the next day.

Sam picked up the phone on the first ring, hoping it was Jack.

"Hey," he said, sounding happier than she'd expected. They both had been down when they parted, and she could tell he was really not okay with the idea of her going to Atlantis for a lengthy stay...for any length of time for that matter.

"Hey, yourself, Jack! So how was your first day back at the old grind," she asked, teasing him about his desk job.

"Same old stuff. I don't even read the papers they put in front of me anymore, I just sign them," he joked, not far from the truth. Actually, his assistant read all the documents and summarized them for Jack, leaving little post its on the lines where he was to sign.

Hell, he wondered at times why he was even needed; his assistant could do the job just as well, if not better. If it weren't for his connection with the Asgard, he really doubted there would be a place for him here at the Pentagon. Maybe what he could do in Atlantis would be far more rewarding than what he was doing here. And then there was the whole being-with-Carter thing.

"But I do have some news for you which you might like," he began, dangling the carrot.

"What?" She wondered what had him in such a good mood.

"I'm going to Atlantis with you," he said quickly. He waited a couple of beats before he heard her reply.

"Jack, what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You know what I mean, Jack," she said, sounding more than a bit perturbed.

"What? George and I were just having this little chat, and I suggested that Shepherd would have his hands full defending the city. And what they really needed was someone else who had the ancient gene and was a weapons expert. And naturally my name came up," he said, knowing how silly that sounded.

"Jack, you didn't!"

"Sam...okay, the truth is I couldn't stand the thought of being separated from you for months, and by zillions of light years. So I asked George for a little favor. He's gonna cover for me here in D.C. The President has okayed it. Hammond will tell Weir tomorrow. So we're all set," he finished, taking a breath.

"Jack, are you sure there's not more you should tell me," she asked, wondering if he had asked Hammond not to send her at all.

"No. And I know what you're thinking. If Hammond or the President had turned down my request, I was NOT going to ask them to send someone else in your place. Besides, there is no one who could take your place. You're the best, and everyone knows it. Carter, I just miss you so damned much already. I couldn't stand not seeing you for months!" His mind envisioned her naked, lying under him, and he groaned. He wanted her so bad right now.

"I miss you too, Jack. And I'm really glad you're coming with me," she told him. "And, I'm glad I won't have to punish you for sticking your nose in my assignment," she said, grinning to herself.

"I'm glad about that too. I know you could probably hurt me."

"I'd like to do something else to you right now," she said, her voice taking on a sultry tone. His voice had made her wet the minute she heard it.

"It won't be long before you'll get your wish, Carter. Just a couple of weeks, and I'll be joining you at Area 51. Oh, and we'll be getting 48 hours of down time before we leave for Atlantis. And I have a special surprise for you, all of which I'll tell you more about when I see you," he added.

"What else have you got up your sleeve, Jack?" She was feeling his excitement now, her skin tingling at the thought of seeing much sooner than she had thought possible. And spending months with him in Atlantis, not to mention the long trip there aboard the Daedalus, well, that was almost too much to take in!

"You'll see, Carter. You'll see. I think you'll like what I have planned," he said, teasing her even more. "So, Baby, I hope you don't mind if I tag along?" He knew her answer, but he just had to hear her tell him one more time.

"Mind? No! This is great! But, Jack, what are you not telling me," she begged. God, she hated begging. She never thought she'd be the kind of woman who begged any man for anything. Then she had been made love to by Jack O'Neill, and her values had changed. Now even whining didn't seem so wrong. "Jaaack,' she whined.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Carter. I'll let you know exactly when I'll be there, so be ready to drop what you're doing and escape for two days to civilization. That's all I'll tell you for now. Gotta go, honey, the Chief is on the other line. Love you," he said, before he hung up.

She was still in shock as she got up to finish her packing before calling it a day. Maybe she would rethink what she was taking with her; gotta have a few nicer outfits for their downtime, she thought, a chill of excitement running through her body. And she'd be spending weeks on the Daedalus with Jack! And months in Atlantis with Jack! They would be working side by side...more closely than ever before! Either their relationship would get stronger for it, or this would be the thing that ended it.

The day finally came when Jack arrived in Nevada. Of course Sam was on base to meet him. In fact, she had been there for two hours, eagerly awaiting his plane, which was late because of the bad weather in Colorado.

"Thought I wasn't coming?" he asked her, pulling her into his arms.

She still felt a little uneasy, kissing him in front of military personnel. So she gave him a quick peck on the lips, leaving him wanting much more. He just looked at her and grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Carter always found it more difficult to live on the edge, unlike him.

He spent most of his career stepping across that line, or ignoring it entirely. So he cut her some slack, realizing it would take her a little longer to be comfortable with their new freedoms.

"I was a little worried. I heard all flights were grounded. So how did you get out?"

"I drove to Denver and hopped a ride with a friend." Jack pointed to the pilot, who was just getting off the plane. Jack introduced them. And Sam couldn't help but notice the bills that Jack handed the man, which he adamantly refused. Then the man offered to fly him anywhere, anytime, before he sauntered off toward the motor pool.

He saw her questioning look, so he explained, "He owed me a favor."

"A favor for what?" she asked, wondering how much there was about this man that she still didn't know.

"For getting him out of Iraq," Jack stated simply, climbing into Sam's new SUV. He tossed his duffel bag into the back, settling into the passenger seat, content to let Sam drive. "Let's stop by your quarters and get your things, then I'll drive," he told her.

He sat in the living room/kitchen of her two-room, officer's quarters, flipping through the pages of a Physics Today magazine, while Sam packed for what he said would be two nights in the big city. Thirty minutes later they were on their way off the base, and Jack was doing the driving.

She thought she knew where he was taking her; the base was only an hour from Las Vegas. And while she'd always wanted to go there, she had to wonder why he was being so secretive.

"Jack, it doesn't take a doctorate in theoretical astrophysics to know we're headed for Las Vegas," she said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Yes, Miss Know-it-all, we are headed for Vegas. But, you don't know what we're going to do there," he told her, raising one eyebrow. She was reminded of Teal'c for a second, which made her laugh.

"Okay, Jack, you've got me. I guess I'll just have to wait and see," she said, looking at Jack who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Sam had never been to Las Vegas before, and she thought her neck would break due to all the whipping about it was doing as she tried to take in all the wondrous buildings and marquees. The place was truly amazing! There was something different on every corner, and the hotels were bigger and more elaborate as the blocks passed by. It must take a huge amount of electricity to power such a place. If she had time maybe she could tour the power facility while they were here.

Finally they pulled up to one of the most splendid buildings she had ever seen, here or on any planet. The hotel was called The Bellagio. Sam and Jack got out of the car, leaving it for the valet to park. Jack grabbed his bag and hers and headed into the huge lobby. Sam hurried to catch up, trying not to trip on the stairs, while taking in all the wonders of the place at the same time.

They were checked into a suite on the top floor and heading up in the elevator before Sam could catch her breath. While Jack had registered them, under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Smith … she couldn't help laughing at his choice of names … she had been watching the people at the nearby slot machines and gaming tables.

The excitement of the place of was catching, and she felt herself become more and more eager to change into something more appropriate and join the people in their fun. It had been way to long since she'd had some real fun, she decided, putting her arm through Jack's as they rode up to their floor.

The room was very luxurious, and Sam had to wonder how much Jack was paying for it.

"This suite is too expensive, Jack," she said, running her hand over the antique-looking triple dresser in the bedroom. The bed, which was a king, was covered in one of the most exquisitely beautiful comforters that she had ever seen.

"Nothing's too good for you, Sam. Besides, I got a military discount," he said, grinning at her. "Now, get changed into something nice. We're going out to lunch, and then we have an appointment to keep."

"An appointment? Jack, what are you up to?"

She sat down on the bed, pulling him by the hand till he stood directly in front of her. Then she separated her knees, so he could stand closer to her. Her face was so close to him, all she wanted to do at that moment was unzip his pants and pull him out. But she didn't. Instead she looked up at him, laying her hand flat against the slight bulge in his pants.

"Let's leave that till later," he suggested, knowing what was on her mind. "Later you may want to make love to your husband, and he wouldn't want to be too tired to accommodate you," he told her, looking down into her face.

"_My husband_? Jack, what are you saying?" He got down on one knee and took hold of one of her hands.

"What I've wanted to say for over eight years, Sam. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Somehow her shocked mind noticed his other hand. It was resting on his left knee and in his hand was a dark blue velvet box. 'Oh, my God!' she thought as her mind finally grasped the truth, 'he's proposing to me!'

"I … I don't know what to say," she said quietly. Sam was truly speechless, a situation in which she rarely found herself.

"Well, you could say _yes _or _no_. But I warn you, if you say _no_, that would probably kill me, and then you'd have to spend your time in Vegas alone," he joked, only to ease his concern.

Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait for her answer.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" They kissed, and even though they had an important appointment to keep, it was many minutes before they left the room.

THE END


End file.
